Precursor In The Making
by SunnyDee13
Summary: When two best friends become something more, everything seems to be perfect. But a horrible travesty befall their home, and they are separated from each other. Follow them both and see if these lovers will ever be reunited. Ottsel surfer X OC.
1. Peace turns to Travesty

**Hey there fans :)** This is another little story. This one is about My OC Kia, and one of the ottsels from Jak 3. The ottsel I'm talking about is the one who says things like "Hey Dude". He is commonly refered to as "Ottsel surfer" I had written PART of this in my story Fantasy Comes Alive, but didn't go into detail. I wrote this to show more of the story, and I thought it would be cute and fluffy!

**A Few notes I want to point out:**  
><strong>1.<strong> My OC, Kia is a Fercoon (A ferret Raccoon Cross) Check my profile is you want a description, and a picture of her. Also, The ottsel in this story starts out as a fercoon, but goes into how he became a Precursor.  
><strong>2.<strong> This story is written in first person from Kis'a point of view. (I prefer writing in 1st person. It's easier for me.)  
><strong>3.<strong> The ottsel in this story, I named him Reef. It sounded like a fitting name for him.  
><strong>4.<strong> This takes place about 3 months BEFORE the start of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, and Continues through Jak 2 and 3. (Don't worry it's not as long as you think it is.)  
><strong>5.<strong> First story about the ottsel surfer! I feel special ^-^

**This story is going to have three chapters. The first is during TPL, the seconds set during Jak 2, and the Third during Jak 3.**

Alright, with that said, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Peace leads to travesty<strong>

"Come on Kia!" Reef called out, as he had already went outside. "Let's get to the beach!"

"Coming!" I said back. I guess I should introduce myself shouldn't I? My name is Kia, and I am what you would call, a crossbreed. I am part ferret, and part raccoon. I have the slim body, and small paws of a ferret. Then I have the striped tail and masked face of a raccoon. My fur is light blue in color, but has darker blue markings on my paws, underbelly, ears, facemask, and tail stripes. I also gained my near-perfect night vision from my raccoon half. I'm refered to by most as a fercoon, though some folks around here like to call me a Racret. Both names are accuret as I am exactly 50% raccoon and 50% ferret. Unlike some crossbreeds who are more of one animal then the other. I do prefer the title of "Fercoon" though, as "Racret" sounds a bit weird. It's not uncommon to see crossbread animals around this little village. Infact, it would be really odd not to see them.

All the animals here are crossbreeds. Yakows are a cross of a Yak, and a Cow. You get the brown fur coat of a Yak which helps them stay warm during the cold winter months, and the speedy milk producing abilities of a cow. They, however gain the stubbern nature of both animals which can make them very hard to corral if they some how escape from their pen. Crocadogs are a cross of crocodille, and a dog. They, although are about 70% dog, and only 30% crocodillian. They gain the dogs small size, but have the tail, and large claws of a croc. They maintain their cuteness, and loyalty to their owner, but when angered they can be fierce and snap their jaws with the incredible bite force of an adult crocodile.

This quaint little town is very peaceful. Filled with small huts made of simple, yet durable materials. Flowers of all kinds decorating the ground, and various species of birds flying about. The town itself is surrounded mostly by ocean. To the north is the fire canyon. Across the canyon there is said to be another village, but the ground is so hot that it is impossible to cross the moltan lava rocks. To the east is a very large and forboding jungle. Nobody dares to go there as it is said that there are many dangers lurking within. Off the coast of the mainland is an island that is surrounded by a thick smog-like mist, appropritlly named Misty Island. Not much is known about it. Some say that great tresure is hidden there, just waiting for some brave adventures to stummble along and discover the secrets within, others say the island is mearly a mirage. The islands appearence keeps people from going there, as it is even more scary looking then the Forrbiden Jungle.

The populace is very friendly. Practically everyone knows each other. We're all like a close knit family. An odd family, but a family nonetheless. There is the sculpter, who is currently trying to move a large boulder so he can use it to start his next peice of artwork. He was the one who made the water fountains that decorate the pathways. His work takes him a while to finish, but turns out superb when it is finally completed. Whenever he has "artist's block" he turns to his muse. Some say that Muses are crossbreeds of a lemur, and a cat. Muses also appear to glow when they run around in the dark. We're not exactly sure what the muse is, or how it came to be, but it matters not.

Another popular citizen is the mayor. The reason why we have a mayor in such a small village has always puzzled me. Nothing bad has ever happened to make me believe that we even needed one. It seemed even more pointless to have him run for "Re-election." Every year he would re-run his same campainge, but every year he ran unapposed so he always wins by default. He also seemes very stressed out over nothing. Whenever I walk past his hut he would always be pacing back and forth, lightly talking to himself. Other people here are the farmer, the keeper of the yakows, the bird lady who watches birds, and trains flut-fluts for riding, and the explorer, who seems to do more resting then adventuring if you ask me.

Perhaps the most popular and well known citizen of this town is the green sage who lives in a large hut right on the side of the west cliff. His name is Samos. He is the sage of green eco, which carries the power to heal. The power of life, the essence of nature. He has many plants and vines around his hut. His daughter Keira lives with him and is really interested in mechanics. Samos is also taking care of two other boys. I don't know their names, but one doesn't speak, and then his orange haired friend doesn't ever shut up. I don't know them all that well, but I have seen them running around.

Reef and I are best friends. He is also a fercoon like me. He also had light blue colored fur, but it was more of a vibrent blue rather then a pale blue like myself. His markings were similar to mine except for them being more blended and seemlessly fading into his basic fur color. He also has a small tuff of dark blue colored fur on top of his head. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Our parents introduced us when we were only babies, and we've been friends ever sense. About 2 years ago my parents, along with Reefs, both died of illness when they caught the flu during an abnormally cold winter. They tried treating it, but it escalated into full blown phnemonia, cutting their time on this planet short. Reef and I were both devastated, especially considering that neither of us had any other family members. We both went through a stage of deep, lingering depression. Not wanting to go on with our lives, not having the desire to accept the fact that they were in a better place, and not even wanting to wake up in the morning knowing that we'll never see them again. We both consoled each other, and eventually we felt better, but even still, I don't think either of us have gotten over their deaths. In a way, Reef has become like the big brother I never had. He is only older then me by a few months, but always is there to look out for me, to be there when I need him. Now, we both have a den that is right by the ocean. It's in the perfect location. If you walk out, you hit the beach which is perfect for going swimming during the hot summers as it is now. And during the winter the den stays warm.

Well, that's enough back-story for now. Let's get back to the present. I walked outside of the den, and over to reef who was about 10 yards away at the waters edge. The sun was shining brightly today, only a few clouds in the sky. The waves were calmly washing the shore, sifting the sand in it's path, and sometimes washing seashells onto land.

"Hey!" I said.

"Ready to go swimming?" He asked me.

"You know it!" I replied.

Reef and I have always love to swim; Reef even more then I. He would live in the water if he could. He knows how to surf, and he loves snorkling. Sometimes I joke and say that he's part fish. We both walked into the warm ocean water, going on with our usual endevors. Racing each other to random rocks to see who was faster, paddling out and riding the incomeing waves back to the shore on reefs surfboard, and other things your would expect from a great day at the beach. Towards the end of our day when the sun was just starting to set below the horizion, Reef turned to me and said that he wanted to show me something underwater that he called "amazing"

"Here, these will help you see better." Reef said while handing me his pair of swim goggles. "The water gets a bit murky down there."

"But, don't you need these?" I said to him.

"Nah, my eyes have adjusted to the water." He replied. "I only like to wear them cause they look cool."

"Oh! Okey." I put the goggles around my head only to find that they were a bit too big. I tried messing with the straps to make them smaller, but I struggled. Reef walked over and fixed them, adjusting them to the perfect size. "Hehe Thanks."

"They look good on ya." Reef said giving me a smile.

A few moments later we both walked back into the water, Reef leading the way to whatever it was that he wanted to show me. We stopped near a large rock jutting out of the sea. Reef then told me that right below us was the most beautiful coral formations that he had ever seen. When I asked how beautiful it was, he didn't answer, but instead said that I had see for yourself. He dived down in the water, while I followed moments later. After swimming down a few feet I saw what reef was talking about. The coral was stunning. It was every shade and color of the rainbow, and reflected the light from above making it shine brightly in high contrast with the dark water, almost making it look as if it was glowing. With the coral, were many species of fish and other sea creatures. From small, little clown fish with their orange and white striped bodies, to even smaller snails with their differnt colored coiled shells. Reef went down deeper in the water and motioned for me to follow. I did so and swam further down. As I went down I felt the presure of the water rise. It felt as though a large weight was being set on top of my head, and that weight wasn't about to move or disappear. I tried to continued down in the water, but the next thing I know, my vision started getting foggy, and moments later... I had completly blacked out.

Darkness... was all I saw. Nothing else, but the cold, cruel darkness. It surrounded me, not loosening its hold. Where was I? Why was I being consumed by this darkness? As I asked myself these questions I saw a light. It was bright, almost blinding. From the light, a figured appeared, though the light behind it made me see only its shillouette. It's body shape resembled that of mine, but it had large wings. The figure moved closer, and closer... and soon the identity of the figure was known...

"Mother?" I said. It was her. I recognized her destictive ice blue eyes. The kind of eyes that were always full of love and caring. She wore a long white robe with light blue trim on the sleaves and collar, and her wings were large and the brightest of white.

"Yes my dear." She said. "It is I."

"Are you... an angel?"

"Oh I am much more then that sweetie." She replied. "I am your gaurdian. Here to tell you that it is not your time." I stood there staring at her. I was amazed that I was talking to my mother. I haden't heard her sweet calming voice in so long, that I had almost forgotten what it sounded like. My eyes started watering.

"Mother..." I began to say.

"It is alright my dear, sweet Kia. You need to be where you belong, and that is with Reef. There is much adventure in store for you both, and you must live on to fulfill it. Never give up, and always live life to the fullest, seizing the day with every step that you take. You will both go far. I promise." She told me. She then began fading away... going back towards the bright light... leaving me behind.

"Wait! Mother, don't go!" I yelled with tears now falling down my cheeks. "Come back!"

"I will always be with you. Blessith be." She was gone. I was alone, and the darkness surrounded me yet again.

"Kia...? Kia, can you hear me? Kia!"

The darkness... It was fading away. It began to turn grey and continued until there was nothing at all.  
>I heard the sound of my own coughs, and I opened my eyes. I had no recollection or what happened, or where I was. I remember seeing the darkness, and then my own mother. What had caused that darkness? Mother said it was not my time, but what was she talking about. Then it all came back to me in a rush of memory. Reef, the coral, the sea cretures, the water presure, I had almost drowned.<p>

In front of me stood Reef with a greatly concered look. "Kia, are you alright?" He said. I stood up, not answering his question, and hugged him tightly, now realizing that he had saved me.

"Reef, you saved my life!" I said to him. "How can I ever thank you."

"No need for thanks." Reef replied as he hugged me in efforts to calm me down. "I just glad your alright."

"If you wern't there I would be dead right now..." Both of us stood there in silence for a few moments. The sky had gotten darker, the unusually colored, green sun was now gone, and the bright moon now replaced it.

"Come on Kia, let's go home." Reef said. "It's getting late." I gave him a simple nod, and we walked back to our seaside den.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later.<strong>

Ever since that day... the day that I had almost drowned... the day I stared death in the eye... I haven't looked at Reef the same way. Before, I had seen him as a close friend, but now... I see that he's more then that. He's a hero... My hero. As these few months have gone by, I have realized something. Something... that I knew all along, but it never showed it's true colors until now. Something... that I sense that Reef knows too. Something that cannot be denied... I love him. Yeah... I... I'm in love with him. It's not just the fact that he saved me. No no, it's far from that. It's everything about him. His caring, fun-loving personality that seems to lighten any tense situation, his great sense of humor, his deep, soulful, dark blue eyes that I find myself getting lost in whenever I stare at them. His calm... somehow soothing voice, with that accent that I could recognize from miles away. And his sweet smile that lifts my mood whenever it is down. He's always been there for me... Always cared... And now that I realize this... I want to tell Reef, but I'm hesitant. If he doesn't feel the same way then I don't want to risk hurting the great friendship that we currently have. And yet I feel as though I am obligated to confess. Keeping such feeling from someone is not fair on either persons part... I am so... confused, for lack of a better word. I don't know what to do...

On a different note, I saw those two boys that Samos was caring for, take the fishermans boat early this morning when it was still dark out. I was even more worried when I saw the speedboat heading directly towards Misty Island. I don't know what those two are thinking, but that Island just screams trouble. I sure hope they don't get hurt or anything...

**Later That Day.**

I heard from Samos today, and apperently that island is more trouble then anyone thought. Those two boys were there and the orange-haired one found himself falling into some dark purple liquid, and it turned him into an orange... otter? Weasel? We'll go with... ottsel. Samos later explained that the dark liquid was actually a highly dangerous substance called Dark Eco. The orange haired boy is lucky to have made it out with his life. I knew of the four main ecos, green, blue, yellow, and red, but I had no knowlage of this mysterious fifth eco. Samos is highly concerned about the Dark Eco concentration on Misty Island. He believes that it could be used for evil, and possibly destroy all of us. If this fifth eco does indeed have the potential to destroy, it sounds to me like things around here are going to change... And I don't mean for the better.

After a few months my suspisious were proven to be true. Things have taken a turn for the worse. Lurkers have over run most of the surrounding area of the Forbidden jungle, and Sentinal beach. Reef and I can not even go swimming anymore as large sand snakes, and lurker crabs have invaded the waters. I hear that lurkers are also concentrating on Misty Island trying to open a silo that is filled with a vast amount of Dark eco. This has both myself and Reef worried. Additionally, Those two boys have been running around alot more recently collecting powercells. I Heard that they are going to use them for what Keira calls a zoomer, to get across the fire canyon. The boys seem to be able to defend themself pretty well as I have seen the non-speaking one easily beating some of the lurkers on the beach. I and thankful for him, for he has cleared out the section of the beach that Reef and I live near, and it has allowed us to go into the water once again. Although... With all the rising problems Reef and I both have little enthusiasm for swimming or surfing right now. I fear that time is against all of us, and if something isn't done soon... we might not survive.

"Reef..." I said one night. It was late and Reef and I were just settling down into bed. "Do you think things will ever be back to normal?"

"It's hard to say." Reef replied. "But I sure hope so." He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Samos says that he's found even more concentrations of Dark eco in other parts of the area." I stated. "It's like it's speading."

"I know." He replied. His voice clearly showed his growing concern. "It has me worried too."

"Reef... I'm scared." I said. Apon hearing my statement reef put his arm around me.

"I know Kia... I know." He said. "But don't worry... I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

We had a small moment of silence, and then we both layed down. Reef said good night to me, and after I was certain that he had fallen asleep, I wispered quietly.

"Good night Reef... I love you."

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning noticing that Reef had already gotten out of bed. I got up, and went outside, knowing exactly where he would be. It was early, and the sun was just starting to rise. Reef was sitting on a rock that was in the water, about 20 feet from the shore. This was a favorite spot of his. I walked through the water, and sat down on the rock next to him. The sunrise was beautiful. The green sun reflected on the ocean as if it was glass. The sky was filled with all different shades of pink, purple, red, and blue. The waves were calming splashing on the rock we were sitting on, lightly misting our feet. I can see why Reef loved this spot.<p>

"Good morning." He said.

"Mornin'..." I replied. "What are ya doing out here this early?"

"Just... thinking." He replied.

"Great place to think."

"Yeah..."

Even with all the current problems, the sunrise seemed to relax both myself and Reef. It was nice to see a calm, peaceful sunrise in these days of constent uncertainty. We both sat silently listening to the chirping birds. Even they sounded worried with slower, disorginized crys rather then their normal, happy morning wake-up songs. They too could sense that things are getting worse as the days went on.

"Kia..." Reef said. He had been staring at the sunrise looking like he was deep in thought about something. "I came out here to think about something that has been on my mind for a while now... And watching this sunrise today I think I came to a conclusion..."

"Yeah?" I said questionally "And what would that be?"

"...I love you too."

It took a few seconds before what he had said registered in my mind, and even a few more before my mind could prosses and react to it.

"Wh... What did you just say?" I said.

"I heard you last night..." He replied. "I love you too Kia."

"You... you mean it?" I asked in utter surprise.

"Yes, Kia. I mean it." He replied, reaching over to hold my hand. I was so overjoyed to hear that he felt the same feelings that I felt for him. It was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced, and I was willed with joy and happiness. All the time I had wasted trying to decided if I should tell him or not was now all worth it. I did not mean for him to find out in the way that he did, but it matter not. And now we can share those feelings with each other without the fear of hurting the friendship that we had. That is what I was most afraid of. We both sat their staring into each others eyes. Reef's dark blue iris's seemed to have a new life and sparkle to them. I began crying tears of joy. Reef reached up, wiping the tears that had fallen down my face. I gave him a smile and a quiet laugh. He then put his hand on my cheek, bringing my face closer to his. Our lips met, and everything around us faded away. Nothing was wrong with the world. There was no uncertainty, no problems, no dark eco threatening everyones existence. Nothing could ruin this moment that we shared. It was magical, as cliche as that may sound. It was the moment when you felt that spark, that moment when you hear fireworks in your head telling you that everything was perfect, and the connection you felt was stronger the ever. Our moment seemed to last for longer then I could measure, but that was cue the true magic and excitement on it. When we pulled apart, both Reef and I smiled, an even greater and brighter sparkle brightly shining in our eyes. It was great to know that even in these days of constent fear, I will always have Reef there to make things better. Things are starting to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>-A Few Days Later-<strong>

Reef and I decided to day to do something that would symbolically show our love for each other. All you gutter-minded people can just slap yourself across the face right now, becuase it's not what you're thinking. Stop jumping to conclusions. We're going to get what I guess you could call "tatoos." Except we're using plant extracts to make concetrated dyes that can be used to dye our fur. Various local plants can be crushed up, releasing a liquid that, when combined with water, turns into a kind of paint. It's perfectly safe, and also long lasting. The plant that we are using is called ginido, which produced a dark blue colored dye. We gathered the plants, crushed them up, and mixed the plant extracts with a small amount of water, and then took turns applying the ink. Reef though it would be cool if we had each others initals. I agreed. Reef decided that he wanted it on his back by his shoulder. I started drawing the precursor symbol for K, and soon after I was finished. Reef and I swapped places, and he then began to draw the precursor symbol for R on my shoulder. After he was done, we both waited a while and then washed off the extra left over dye, and it left behind out new marks on each other.

More news came today from Samos. He informed us that the two boys had more then enough powercells to power Keira's zoomer. They were going to ride it over the fire canyon, and activate the portal that was on the other side. Samos and keira are going to follow behind, so all of us here in the village are going to be on our own. Were not going to be getting any more new from here on out. It should'nt be bad though, I hoping. The blond boy seems to have great potential according to Samos. He has told me that the young blond has a great talent for channeling eco. That is a skill that I admire greatly. Samos is quite optomistic that this silent kid is going to be the one to save us all. Wether Samos is right or now is uncertain. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>It was been months, and Samos was right. Today we were informed that the blond has become everyone's hero by stoping the Dark Eco sages, Gol and Maia, preventing then from unleashing the dangerous substance on us all. We all will be eternally greatful not only to him, but to his orange ottsel friend, Keira and Samos as well. The blond, for his strengh, bravery, and talent for eco channeling. Keira: For her knowlage of mechanics, which without them, they never would have been able to get across the fire canyon. For Samos: His sagly abilities helped guide the blond, and help him through the endevors that they came across. And even for the blonds little friend: Even though the times I had seen him, he never even said a simple hello, he went along with the blond hero, and went through the same dangers.<p>

Reef and I decided to go over today, and actually meet, and thank these two boys who have saved us. We haven't so much as learned their names, as to show them just how thankfully we truly are to them. Reef and I began our walk to Samos hut, coming to the bridge that lead up to it. We walk across the first bridge, and saw that there was a large object infront of the hut. It looked to me to be some sort of precursor artifact.

"Hey Reef," I said. "What do you suppose that is?"

"I'm not sure." He replied. We both exchanged a look.

"Let's check it out!" We both said simultaniously. We then ran across the second bridge leading up to the hut. As we neared our destination, the large ring shaped object started floating in the air, and some sort of dark swirling vortex occupied the middle of it. Despite the day being clear and bright, the vortex changed that making very dark and omonious looking, everything having a slight purple glow. Reef and I both stopped in our tracks, looking up at the strange winged creatures that were flying out of it.

"What are those things!" I said to Reef. They were very odd looking creatures that I had never seen before. They were mostly black or grey, and resembled giant wasps or bees. They had large stingers, but also had large glowing yellow gems on their foreheads.

Looking forward I saw Samos, Keira, and the two boys sitting in a some sort of weirdly shaped vehicle. The orange ottsel was freaking out, and everyone else has looks of terror. After a few seconds a deep, frightening, bone chilling voice spoke.

"The last rift gate has been opened!"

Then I saw the faces of the vehicle occupents go from scared, to completly and utterly horrified. Then suddenly the vehicle shot directly towards the vortex, and disappeared inside of it. More creatures started jumping out of the vortex. Reef grabbed my hand, pulling me in the opposite direction, back down the bridges.

"Let's get outta here!" He yelled. We both ran, using all the energy that we could exert. We watched the large wasp creatures proceed deeper into the village. They invaded the closest hut, the unlucky victem being the sculpture and his innocent pet muse. Even from far way, the scene was gruesome, and made my shomache churn at the sight of the amount of blood, and the sound of the pained cries before the targets were both silenced for good. We ran, dodging wasps, trying to prevent them from stinging us. As we ran we saw differnet creature start to appear. These ones reminded me of the purple lurkers, becuase of the way they walked, but like the bees, they were dark grey and had large yellow glowing gems on their foreheads. They also had razor sharp fangs, and large claws. I seem one of them use their claws to slice right through the trunk of an old oak tree. The bird Lady was screaming in horror as she saw one of the creatures latch it's jaws around her precious flut-fluts neck. The bird letting out a single caw of intense pain, before it fell lifeless to the ground. The creature then turned it's attention to the lady. It advanced towards her, baring it's fangs that had blood dripping down them from it's previous attack. I heard but one small scream, and then the sound of bones being crushed replaced it. The ground creatures moved onto the next hut, while the flying ones began stinging the farmer's yakows. The animals wipped their tails, and kicked their legs up in efforts to swat the wasps away, but the effort was fruitless. The stings quickly paralyzed, and quickly sucked the life out of them. The Farmer was running around like a headless chicken. A ground creature came up behind him, grabbing his pitchfork, and in one swift motion stabbed him causing an instant downfall. The mayors screams were loud, and increased in volume as the level of pain went into the red, effectively stopping his yells for good as he would never see the light of another day. The mayors hut soon fell to peices on top of him as the wasps knocked into, and destoryed it. The fisherman was in his hut trying to fight the land creatures. He, despite his tough looking exterior, was yelling with extreme terror. He kicked a creature away from him, but only enraged it even more. It let out a loud snarl, and charged towards him, it's jaws wide. Not a sound could escape the fisherman, as he had no time to react before fangs were inbedded into his skin. The Explorer was found on the ground outside it hut. I had no knowlage of what happened to him, but it's safe to conclude that he was silenced in similar ways as all the others.

Reef and I were horrified at the scene that unraveled itself around us. With the villagers out of the way, somehow the creatures started a fire that quickly spread from one hut to the next, buring and singeing all in its path. In that moment it had dawned on me, that we were next.

"Reef! We have to get away from here!" I yelled.

"Come on!" He yelled back, pulling me in the direction of the fishermans hut. As I ran a wasp jumped in front of me. I dodged it's sting, and ran away from it, but it quickly turned around, and started chasing me. I ran to try and avoid it. In my haste I didn't realize that I couldn't see reef anywhere. I tried to turn around to go look for him, but I was blocked by three more wasps that were pursuing me. I kept running, ending up back by Samos's hut which was the only one that wasn't destroyed yet. As I ran by the precursor ring I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I scrambled to grass hold of the grass, but in all my efforts I saw myself get closer to the portal, and soon enough I had disappeared into it.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

The morning after the devestating attack that had befallen the village of Sandover, all was silent. The creatures that had destoyed everything had now moved on to the surrounding areas of the forbidden jungle, and through the fire canyon to the unsuspecting village on the other side. Sandover had now been reduced to one big scrap heap. Rubble from the torn down huts littered the ground. The viliages power scorce was knocked to the ground, eco still sparking off of it with a quiet crackel. The fallen yakwos had been eaten by the creatures, leaving only the bones behind. The once cherry, nature oriented village was now a barren, desolent landscape.

on a narrow strip of land at the beach was Reef. He layed there unmoving. His blue fur was dusted with sand, and splattered with blood. A large cut ran down his back, which formed the pool of blood he was laying in. His face had three large scratchs, certainly caused by the creatures that were there night before.

A shadow falls over the badly injured Fercoon. He coughed, though it was very slight.

"My my." A voice, belonging to the being that cast the shadow said. "He's still alive. At least there was one survivor from this horrendous attack."

"Yeah" Another, more... goofy voice replied to the first. "We should help him!"

"Yes my brother... And we shall." The first voice said. "Help me to carry him. We need to get him back to our headquarters."

"Yeah, yeah!" The goofy voice agreed. Reef was picked up off the ground, and was carried by the two beings that had found him on the brink of death. Reef did not know the identity of his saviors, but little did you know, that it would change his life... For better or for worse, that was for Reef to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW!<strong> I loved writing this. It was so much fun! I can't wait to write and post chapter two! I really want to know what you think about this story, my OC, the concept, etc. If you find any errors **PLEASE** point them out to me. I read this over and fixed the error I have fround, but I am bound to miss at least a few.

About the scene with the destruction of sandover; I got a little carried away with the painfull deaths of the villagers, but with all of the metal heads, I would think it would be quite devestating. I hope that scene didn't creep you out too much...

Stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out who saved Reef, where Kia ended up, and how they cope with being separated. It should be quite a tear-jerker.


	2. Without You

**A/N** I'm Back! How are y'all doin? Ready to read this chapter? Good! This chapter starts out in Reef's point of view, and will identify the beings who found him on the beach (Though I;m guessing that you already figured it out.) It will then get go into Kia's point of view, showing you where she ended up, and how she is copeing with being separate from Reef.  
><strong>Takes place<strong>: During Jak 2

**Part Two: Without you...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reef's POV<strong>

"Yes..." I heard a voice say. "He shall make a full recovery soon. Let us leave brother, and allow him to rest."

"Du, okey!" Said another voice. I heard the sound of their feet walking away. I wanted to know where I was, what happened, who the voices belonged too, and how they found me. I wanted to open my eyes, but It seemed that I didn't have enough energy for that simple task. Everything was a blur. All that I remember was those strange creatures invading the village. I then recall that one did a sneak attack, and caught me. It ran it's claws down my back, and I was in so much pain. It was like being stabbed by a thousand needles, or being slashed with a large sword weilded by an expert swordsman. After that, I have no recollection of what happened. I layed there unaware of where I was, just listening to the sounds that I could hear surrounding me. There was a few beeping noises, which I concluded to belong to some sort of machinery. Further away I could faintly recognize what sounded like a sonar, and it seemed to be picking up two... no three life forces within it's range. When I did finally wake up and opened my eyes, the first thing in my line of vision was an orange creature... The same type of creature that was friends with the blond boy who saved sandover... That is, until the attacks started, leaving the village in ruins. Let me think now, what were these creatures called? Ottersels? No... Ottsels. Yes, that's it. The were two ottsels standing with their back facing me, on the other side of the room. One of them had a white shirt and gray pants, held up by a belt, that looked like it had precursor orbs on it. On the ottsels head was a broze colored helmet. The other, who was a good couple inches shorter then the first was wearing a white robe of some sort. In his hand was a staff, about the same height as him, if not taller, which was also bronze colored, and had a yellow, glowing gem like object at the top. Before I could even say anything, the shorter ottsel turned around.

"Ah, I see you have awakened." He said, "And a full recovery you've made."

"Whe... Where am I?" I asked, a bit short of breath. I still must not have regained all of my energy. The short ottsel walked towards me.

"You my friend, are in the headquarters of the great powerful precursors." He said. The precursors? No. It's not possible. The precursors vanished long ago according to Samos the sage.

"The precursors have long disappered." I replied after I coughed. "Nobody has seen them in centeries."

"That is where you are wrong my boy!" Answered he, as he thumped his staff on the floor. It made a metalic clanking noise against the shiny metel tiles. "For the Precursors who you say have dematerialized, are standing right before your very eyes." The taller ottsel walked over. I noticed now that his helmet was pulled over his eyes, hindering his sight. I was surprised that he didn't trip or bump into anything as he walked. He does notice this right?

"Haha!" The taller ottsel laughed. "That rhymed!"

"You're... you're the precursors?" I asked them, not fully believing what was being said.

"Yes, my dear boy!" The short ottsel told me. "And, now that your recovery is complete, and problem without, you too now bare the identity of we great ones."

"What are you talking about?" I was still a bit dazed, and this was all confusing me. "I'm just a fercoon."

"WERE a fercoon." He corrected. "We came across your mutilated self, when examining the damage that was done to the village of Sandover, and the surrounding area. You were on the edge of life when we came to you. You had many injuries that were sevear, and our only option to ensure your survival was to transform you into our species of being."

"You are one of us now!" The tall ottsel said excitedly, as he lifted me from my laying position, and hugged me, nearly choking me to death. After the ottsel let me go, for he had heard my gasps for breath. I now got a good look at my surroundings. It looked to be a large room with many machines, moniters veiwing many different places that I could not name nor recognize, and computers that seemed to be clicking and doing things by themselves. The walls were broze colored but was also sort of tinted with orange. I then got a look at myself. I was shocked when I didn't even recognize myself. My blue fur was now orange with darker red-ish colors accenting it. I then nearly freaked out, and ran to the nearest mirror, which was on the other side of the room. I zoomed past the two ottsels, rushing over to it. I looked at the back of my shoulder, and sighed in relief. Thank goodness. My mark of the precursor letter K was still there. It had changed color from dark blue to dark red, but it was still there and that is all that mattered to me. I noticed now that my masked face and tail stripes had vanished, leaving diffferent yellow marks in their place. My ears, once short and pointed were now longer, and more rounded. My hair tuff that was blue before, had turned dark red, with a faint yellow strek going through it. The two ottsels look at me weirdly. The shorter one soon walked up to me.

"Something wrong my boy?" He said.

"...No... It's nothing." I replied to him. "I'm... i'm fine."

"Very well. Now, if you would be so kind, could you please inform us of your name?" He asked.

"Oh... My name's Reef."

"Reef, a name in relation to the ocean, the great barrier reef to be exact, am I right?"

"Correct..." I replied.

"Grand. My name is Ladon, and he is my younger adopted brother, Orion." He informed me, he then leaned in a little closer, wispering "Orion lacks in certain areas of intellegence, but he is smart in his unique ways. Don't let him scare you."

"Right..." I said.

"Come now, allow me to show you to your room." He said gestering for me to follow him. We walked down a hallway, and past a few doors until he turned around, and stoped in front of the third door on the left.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said then taking his leave. The door to the room was made of an orange tinted wood, and looked like it was just polished. It had a slot near the top where a name plate could be placed, but empty it was. The doorknob was ornate and looked like gold. I opened the door, walking in.

In the room was a bed, big enough for two, fitted with sheets, and a orange striped colored blanket neatly placed on top. Four pillow of various shades of red sat placed perfectly aligned to each other. The rest of room was as you would expect from a place where powerful beings live. It was like living in a castle, but this castle was more machine, then royalty. Where ever you walked, no matter where you went, you always could hear the sound of a beeping radar, or a computer running different programs. I had grown tired, taking in all of this had exausted me greatly. I walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. On the nightstand by the bed, a small radio sat there unplugged from the wall. Wanting some other noise besides the buzzing of machines, I got up, plugged it in and turned it on. I tuned it to the only station that came in clearly, and returned to lay down on the bed.

_(Dreams, that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face anymore.)_  
>My dear Kia. You occupy all the space in my mind. My dreams have nothing else, but memories, and moments that I have shared with you. From the day we met has young Fercoons; The year that my parents and yours all died of illness, us comforting each other with the greatest care, and concern for one another; The day that you almost drowned, and I thought I had lost you forever, which was the day I started realizing how much I loved you; And to that one quiet night that you lifted my spirit into the clouds and purloined my heart, by saying you loved me as well. I had acted only on impulse when I had kissed you that time by the ocean, but my emotions took over, telling me to do so.<p>

_(I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio.)_  
>How I long to see your face again. Your beautiful bright blue eyes, that I have always found myself drawn to. How they sparkled under the light of the nighttime moon; The way that they always seemed cheerful, even if situations were not the best. Your eyes are like the ocean: Bright, open, and full of positivity, but at the same time, full of mystery waiting for someone to find the underlying treasure. Your eyes were my new ocean, my new favorite thing to look at, and my safe haven.<p>

_(Hope, hope there's a conversation.)_  
>I want to hear your sweet voice again. It's calming quality was always a thing I had admired about you. It always seemed to work its way through my ears, and filled my heart with the feeling of calm pure happiness. I'm sure I would have flushed bright red at the very sound of your calls if it hadn't been for my blue fur to hide the blush from sight.<p>

_(We both admit we had it good but)_  
>Even in those days where Dark eco was the threat everyone was worried, and stressed over, the way you made me feel, knowing that you felt the same feeling that I did for you was more then enough for me to forget about it for more then a moment.<p>

_(Until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood.)_  
>It seemed that everything was going to be a fairy tale happily ever after. I was the prince and you were my darling princess. We would live the rest of our days, together, without any worry. But when those strange creatures attacked, the only thought that crossed my mind was protecting you from harm. Watching the horrible, grewsome scene unfold led me to think of the only option I could come up with. My plan was to take the fisherman's boat, and sail away from the village. To where, I did not know. I just wanted for you to be safe, for us to be together, and not for us to be killed like our unlucky friends.<p>

_(And I Realize)_  
>The song on the radio seemed to express exactly how I was feeling. It was as if it was tapping into my mind, and reproducing my exact thoughts into lyrical form.<p>

_(If they asked me how i'm doin', I would say i'm doing just fine.)_  
>Those ottsels... Ladon the smarter more wise one, and Orion the not as smart, but still wise in certain ways, They wouldn't understand. I can almost garrentee that they haven't had to endure the heartache that I am currently experiencing. It has hit me hard that I may not see you, Kia for a long time, and it even occured to me that... Due to the attack of sandover... you might not have survived. You could be dead for all I know, but I am trying to stay confident that you are is okay. I decided against letting Ladon and Orion know why I was so saddened, and depressed. They could notice it i'm sure, but they will never for the life of them figure it out or understand why I was being so effected by it. They may be smart, but intellegence won't help them to understand my state of mind. A great mind can only get you so far in life. There are times when smarts will only hinder the comprehension of the given situation. Instincts take over in said occasions, and from the very little I know of Laden and Orion, their minds override their intuition, meaning the will never comprehend exactly how I am feeling. And I intend to keep it that way.<p>

_(I would lie and say that you're not on my mind.)_  
>I want to tell myself to stop worrying about you Kia, but I cannot step up to that challenge. You are constently on my mind. I think of you every passing minute of the day, asking myself questions that I don't have the answer to. Where are you? Are you okay? When will I see you again...<p>

Will I... ever... see you again?

_(But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two.)_  
>Laying on the bed, with nobody beside me... Was the worst feeling that I could imagine at this moment. I wanted you to be there, Kia. I wanted you to be snuggled up next to me. I wished that our village hadn't been attacked, I wished that we had not been separated, I wish for many things, but to know you are alright, that you are safe, is the wish I want most to come true.<p>

_(And finally I'm forced to face the truth.)_  
><em>(No matter what I say I'm... not over you.)<em>  
>I can not deny, Kia that I am in love with you, even if we are apart. I still think of you night and day. And I have not a dought in my mind that you think of me all the same.<p>

The radio continued playing, while I, spacing out, staring at nothingness, listened intently to it. The corus of the song came around again, and, coming out of my daze, I sang along with it quietly. Exuastion took it's hold on me, and while the song finished, I slowly drifted to sleep, you Kia, filling my thoughts, and occupying every corner of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

I was awoke the next morning by Ladon, who yanked the blanket off of me. I tried to grab it back, and pull it over my head but Ladon repeated his action, this time throwing the blanket on to the floor.

"Come now boy. It is time to begin your training." He said.

"Training? What do you mean?" I said sitting up.

"You are a Precursor now. You must learn to harness, and control the powers that come along with this new identity." He explained. "Come to the dojo after you have had your breakfest." He then turned around, and left the room. I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and stood up. I walked out of the room, and then realized that Ladon had neglected to inform me where breakfest was exactly. I looked left and right down the hallway. Not knowing where to go, I made my best guess, and I took to the left. As I passed more rooms I saw a door that had "Orion" writted on the nameplate. After thinking for a moment I knocked on the door.

"Orion?" I said. "You in there?" I heard footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Yup!" He replied "Hey Reef."

"Uh... Hey. Do you think could tell me where breakfest is? Ladon didn't say, and I don't really know my way around yet."

"Oh sure! Follow me." He walked past me, and I followed. We went past a few rooms, and came to the kitchen. On the counter were many breakfest foods already lined up. Bread sat next to the toaster, along with waffles. There were many boxes of cereals, and oatmeal of all different types, and many fruits occupied bowls. I must say, for being the most powerful beings in the world, Ladon and Orion sure don't eat like royalty. They consume the same basic foods that any normal person would. Orion poured himself a bowl of cereal, and began munching noisily on it.

"What would ya like?" He asked me.

"Uh... I'm not actually too hungry... I'll just have an apple." I replied walking over to the counter. I reached to grab an apple, when I noticed an destinct blue color, that I automatically identified as a azurfruit. Azurfruits were a local favorite back in the old village. They are roughly the same size as apples. Their skin is a deep blue color, and they have a sweet yet bitter taste. I grabbed it, and for a second, I stared at it. I remember the first time I had one of these. It was back when I was little. The time I first met Kia. Our parents split one with the two of us. We both looked at it weirdly, not knowing what it would taste like. We then both took a bite, and from there on out they were our favorite fruits. Indeed this was another thing that Kia and I shared. And yet I don't even know if we will ever share it again...

Orion must have noticed my behavior, because he walked over.

"Well aren't ya gonna eat it?" He said, making come back to reality.

"Uh... Yeah." I replied, taking a bite out of it.

Orion soon finished his cereal, and I, my azurfruit. I then turned to him again.

"Can I ask another favor of you, Orion?" I said.

"Sure buddy!"

"Could you please show me where the _"dojo"_ is?" I asked polietly. "Ladon said I needed to meet him there."

"Oh yeah! Me too. Come on, we don't wanna keep him waiting!" He then walked out of the kitchen as I followed. When we arrived at the dojo we found Ladon in a position which looked like he was meditating, and he was also floating in the air about five feet above the ground. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was mouthing words to himself. Orion leaned closer to me, and wispered in my ear.

"Watch this!" He said, and then began moving slowly, and silently towards Ladon. He got closer, and closer, and when he was only a few feet away, he jumped, and tried to scare Ladon. His actions were countered though as Ladons eyes snapped open, and suddenly Orion was thrown across the room inside of some sort of energy bubble. Ladon, still froating in the air, looked at his adoptive brother. Orion was smiling even though he was just caught. The floating Ottsel lowered to the ground, while the energy bubble followed, and released Orion from it's hold.

"I must say Orion, You have gotten much better at mastering the silent sneak attack techniques we've been working on" Ladon said, and Orion walked back over. "Though you still need more practice."

"Wasn't that cool!" Orion said to me.

"Yeah... That was pretty cool." I replied. My mind was in a state of amazement well mixed with curiousity. Before I could even ask, Ladon looked towards me and began explaining himself.

"What you've just seen my boy, is a prime demonstration of how effective simple meditation can be in hightening the senses." He said.

"Hightening the senses?" I repeated questioningly.

"Yes." He continued. "You see, when the mind is clear, and free from hindering distractions, all five senses will in turn be hightened. Firstly, hearing: I knew that you two coming down the hallway well before you arrived in this room. Your claws on the floor made a slight noise that is usually inaudible, but I heard the clear as day. Next, sight: Even though my eyes were closed, The slight change in the lighting as you entered was clearly visible. Thirdly, feeling: Before you two got here the temperature of the room was cool, but as you walked in I sensed it rise a minisule amount above the norm due to your body heat. And finally, not including taste in most cases, is smell: While I knew that Orion was approching me, I had to wait for the right moment to act. The scent of cereal still lingering on Orions breath exposed his sneak attack, and I was left to counter it."

"Wow..." Was all I could say. All of this was quite amazing. The fact that he could detect such tiny changes was mind boggling.

"And my boy, you can learn how to do that as well, but you must start from the bottom with basic training, and work you way through the ranks, to reach that skill level." He said.

That day, Ladon had shown me what he called the very basis of Precursor power. It consisted of mostly sitting silently, and focusing on one thing. He would tell me to think of my favorite place, and then to imagine it as clearly as possible. How it looks, how it feels, what it smells like, what is heard, and seen. It didn't make much sense to me how this could lead to the great senses that Ladon possess. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Over the next weeks, I was introduced more techniques, and eventually the training actually started making sense. Ladon brought in these dummies that looked like the creatures that attacked the village. Ladon later explained that these creatures are called <em>"Metal heads"<em>. He then told me to focus on the tasks at hand, and he demonstrated how basic focus can allow the mind to do incredible things.

"Center yourself" He said bringing his hands together in front of him, while closing his eyes. "Focus on what you want, and let it happen." A few seconds later one of the dummies was thrown against the wall.

I had tried to execute these things, but had much trouble with it. The techniques seemed simple enough, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get it. Ladon, being the stern leader type that he is, started getting annoyed with my lack of abilities, and began yelling at me.

"Come on! Focus!" He called loudly.

I tried yet again, but my thoughts were never clear enough. They were always fogged with different things. Thoughts of Kia, and where she was. These always occupy my mind, and it's hard to focus on anything else when I can't stop wondering about her. Then there are thoughts of all the villagers that died due to the attack. Thoughts of what happened to Samos, Keira and the two boys. Thoughts of how many other people died as the metalheads made their way farther inland. The realization of the subject matter came slowly, buy when it did, it's impact made me highly unfocused. I know now... That Ladon and Orion knew about the attacks before they happened. They knew everything how every single thing was going to play out, and yet, they didn't do a damn thing about it. They are the reason that everyone was murdered by those vicious creatures.

Ladon started getting even more angry towards me.

"Didn't your parents teach you basic thought processing abilities!" He shouted.

Then I snapped.

"My parents are dead!" I yelled as I got in Ladons face. "They died when I only 3 years old alright! I am so tired of your yelling at me to focus. Not everyone can empty their mind of everything in the world. People like me have worries, and problems with their lives that can not be forgotten even with meditation! My home was destroyed, all the villagers were killed, I was separted from the one person that I love more the life itself, and thrown into this. You expect me to just sit back, accept it, and act like nothing happened? Well you can just shut your damn mouth, cause nothing can fix what has been done! The past can not be changed!" I then stormed off out of the dojo, down the hallway, back into my room, slamming the door loudly.

I walked around the room, randomly pacing with anger. I stopped, noticing that I was next to the radio. I stared at it for a moment, and then knocked it onto the floor out of rage.

"Grahhh!"

Damn it! Why can't I have my old life back? Why can't I get out of this place, get away from know-it-all Ladon, and find Kia. Precursors are supposed to be the most powerful beings in the world, able to do anything that they disire. Well if that's true then why can't I reverse time? Why can't I go back and prevent all the horrible events from ever happening? To make things right, to return mine and Kia's lives to normal. Why can't I... Why?

"Reef?" I heard from outside my door.

"Go away!" I yelled harshly. "I'm not conversing with the likes of either of you!" I didn't care if it was Ladon or Orion. I didn't want them in my line of vision, I don't want their voice to be within range, and I dont need them trying to explain themself to me. I. Don't. Care!

"Come on Reef! It's me, Orion!"

"I said go away!"

Even with my aggrivated warning, Orion opened the door, which I had forgotten to lock, and walked in.

"Reef-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" I shouted, cutting him off. "You precursors are nothing but countless lies!"

"Lies?"

"Exactly that! If you guys have been here watching this whole time, why didn't you do somthing to stop the tragic events that took place? People died because of that metalhead attack, and you idiots just stood around as it happened and did nothing! Rather then the most powerful beings, you morons are the most useless lowlifes that I've ever encountered! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Ashamed you say?" Ladon said entering through the door.

"Yes! You disappear for countless numbers of years, and just when the world needs you the most, just when everyone was depending on you to save them, and end the chaos, you left us to die! Do you even know what you've done? Do you know how many people were killed because of you! You know nothing! You, Ladon act like you're the smartest being in the world, when in reality you're just a idioic moron who doesn't deserve to have the power that you posess!"

Ladon didn't say anything when I paused, which surprised me. This is just another example of his stupidity. He doesn't even know how to respond!

"You have the power to rid the world of evil, to end all of the hate, worry, and uncertainty, but all you did was watch as everyone was victims of painful murder!"

"Reef! No, we-" Orion began, but was quickly cut off by Ladon.

"No, Orion. He speaks of the truth." He said. "But, do you know the truth behind the truth, boy?" He didn't wait for me to respond. "The truth behind the matter, is the fact that we couldn't prevent the events of which you speak. We did not have the option to change things. We may be the most powerful beings, but there are certain limitations that bind us from doing things that will change the corse of the future. We couldn't have stopped the attack even if we wanted to."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kia POV)<strong>

After I was pulled into that portal. All my senses were lost. I could not see anything around me. My ears didn't pick up any sounds. My sense of smell was gone. I didn't even feel anything. No pain, no aches, nothing. For all I know I could be dead, stuck in limbo between life and death, and not even know it. For the longest time, this is how it was, until I suddenly saw a bright light, and then felt myself fall flat out on hard concrete ground.

I layed there for a few minutes letting my mind catch up with me while I regained myself. I rolled over, and stood up.

"Ouch!" When I put pressure on my back left leg I felt a sharp splitting pain. I swiftly released the pressure, looking it over. I tried moving it around a bit, and once again the pain surfaced. I came to the conclusion that I must have broken it when I hit the ground. I walked... well, more limped out of the alleyway to figure out where I had been taken.

I knew it couldn't have been anything around Sandover. This place was very dark, and omonious looking. It seemed to have an evil ambience filling the air. While nobody noticed me, I saw many people that remined me of the Sandover villagers. Though I know that is an impossibility. More obvious to me was the men wearing red aromored suits, and masks over their faces. They each carried some sort of weapon which I couldn't even begin to guess what they did. They walked with very... intimidating statures. I assumed that they were the athorities of this place. When one of them would walk by the civilians, the latter would grow more tense. It was obvious by their looks, that the citizens feared the armored soldiers.

I can't blame them... One of them walked by me, and unknowingly ended up kicking me. I hit a wall, which made my broken leg hurt more, with the impact. The soldier looked at me, and then gave a discusted scuff.

"Damn vermin." I heard him say. I then heard a beeping noise, and the soldier took out what looked like a communication divice.

"Code red: unrecognized portal enterence in sector 7, unidentified subjects include a boy and an orange rodent. all units respond!"

The soldier then quick put away his divice, and began running.

A boy and an orange rodent? It's the two boys! They landed here too. I got up from the ground, and, trying my best to avoid putting any more pain on my leg, I followed that soldier. He weaved around citizens, and even rudley pushed some of them out of the way. I had to zigzag around people to avoid being stepped on, but in that effort I lost the soldier. Thinking quick, I saw some boxes stacked in a "stair-like" fashion next to one of the buildings. I went over to it, and climbed to the roof of that building. I continued looking, and found 3 soldiers group together, along with another. This one looked like he was wearing a racing outfit, and he didn't wear a helmet. He had orange hair, and led the three other armored soldiers. I followed them from the rooftops. They quick reached their destination. I saw the two boys who looked dazed, and very confused. The orange haired man approached the two, making a gester to the guards behind to move forward. The ottsel cowerdly ran off bettween the legs of the men leaving his friend surrounded, and scared. One of them then hit the blnd over the head with his gun, knocking him out. I was shocked by the sight. What do they want with him?

One guard carried the unconsious boy on his shoulder and they all began walking away. I continued to follow, but while I did, I mis-stepped, and ended up falling off the roof. I landed on the ground a few feet away from the orange haired man. He stopped for a few moments and looked at me.

"This city need to up it's pest control." He said.

"Yes commander." On of the guards replied. "The baron will be informed."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Months Later.<strong>

I have learned much in these few months of being in this place. First of all, it's apparently called Haven City, and it "ruled" by someone named Baron Praxis. There are many of these "speakers" scattered around the city with recordings of him saying how he is the supreme ruler. Second, this city is very unforgiving, and unhelpful. Nobody will so much as even look at me, then to help me with anything. I've been reduced to rummaging through garbage to find something to eat, and to drink from broken water pipes. Sleeping in a box in an allyway provides me with little protection from the rain, and wind. Third, the orange haired man I saw is the commander of the Krimzon guards. His name being Errol. The only thing I don't know is why they captured the blond boy from sandover, and took him inside the palace. They took him in there, and he hasn't ever came back out. I can only assume that they are holding him there for some reason, but that reason is that of the unknown to me. I would go to investigate, and find the boy, but I have no knowlage of how to get inside the palace, or what i'd find inside for that matter. I've quickly come to a conclusion about this city; It may be called Haven, but this place is anything but.

* * *

><p>Its been about 2 years since my arrivel to this city, and up until now I had thought that nobody was going to do something about this Baron Praxis guy, who seems to be more of a dictator rather then a leader, but today news spread quickly of a "subject" that escaped from the palace. Wanted posters were put up all over the city, and to my surprise, the orange ottsel was on it with another person, that could only assume was the blond boy... though he looked quite different... It makes me rather curious as to what happened to him inside that palace. Though the chances of me finding them are slim to none in a city as large as this, I am going to have to make an attempt.<p>

* * *

><p>Reef... How I miss you. I need you Reef. I need your calm voice to tell me that things are going to be alright. I need your deep blue eyes to look at me and calm my fears. I need you here... to wipe away the tears I cry, everytime I go to sleep at night without you there. I need your optomism to assure me that things will get better. I need your warm embrace to comfort me.<p>

_(These wonds won't seem to heal.)_  
><em>(This pain is just to real.)<em>  
><em>(there's just to much that time cannot erase!)<em>  
><em>(When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears.)<em>  
><em>(When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears.)<em>  
><em>(And you held my hand through all of these years.)<em>  
><em>(But you still have...)<em>  
><em>(All of me.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reef's POV<strong>

After my arguments with Ladon, time pasted, and we are somewhat back on good terms. Although I can never forgive what him an orion did. I can never forget that THEY are the reason why I am here, Kia is gone, and I don't even know is she is alive. I will never forget that even when givin the chance to change things for the better, both of them passed up the oppertunity, and left everyone to fend for themselves. Ladons excuse for the matter is "not wanting to change the course of the future." Wheather he is telling the truth or not doesn't matter in my mind. I still fell as though they shuld have done SOMETHING.

I don't know is I will ever see Kia again, but I am hopeful that she will one day find me, or I will leave here, and find her. All I know is, for the time being I am to stay here. At least until I am skilled enough with these "precursian powers" where nothing will stand in my way if I do go looking for her. Only time can spell out my future.

"Don't live in yesterday, or spend your days wishing for tomorrow, seize this day, and treasure every moment, or you may face greater sorrow."  
><strong>~Ladon's words of wisom.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: YAY! CH2 is done :) This was fun. I know it was mostly all Reef's POV, but It will be more of Kia's POV in the next chapter.  
>In case you were wondering, the two songs that I used for each of them were as follows:<br>"Not over you" by Gavin DeGraw (for Reef.)  
>"<span>My Immortal<span>" by Evenessence (For Kia.)

Also, The reason I gave the two other precursor Ottsels the names "Ladon" and "Orion" is because on various sites the ottsel leader is described as wearing "Greek-insipred" clothing. I looked up Greek names, and these seemed to work well for the both of them.

I'm sorry for this update coming quite late, but I hope you still enjoy it, and if you do, **PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW!**  
>Also a thanks to anyone to Fav'ed or is following this story. <strong>I LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>

Stay tuned for the next chapter, when Kia finnally gets a glimmer of hope in "glorious" Haven city, and see what happenes when she joins in the adventure with an orange ottsel, his best friend, and another more... helpful character who Kia quickly befriends. Watch them go through many trials, which Reef continues his precursor training with Ladon and Orion.


End file.
